


Mamma,papà....vi presento il mio compagno

by Its_just_me04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_just_me04/pseuds/Its_just_me04
Summary: ✎E se i genitori di Harry, James e Lily, tornassero in vita?Come reagirebbero sapendo che loro figlio è fidanzato con Severus Piton?P.S. personaggi OOC -.-Aggiornamenti molto lenti.Storia presente anche su Wattpad
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, nomi, personaggi e luoghi appartengono interamente a J.K. Rowling. Tutto il resto è frutto della fantasia dell'autrice.  
> •──⋆⁺₊⋆✰⋆⁺₊⋆──•

Harry Potter e Severus Piton stavano insieme da tre anni ormai, precisamente da dopo la fine della guerra, ed erano orgogliosamente felici della loro relazione. 

Tutto nacque quando il ragazzo era corso alla Strambelga Strillante per salvare l'uomo e portarlo in infermieria. Era privo di sensi quando la medimaga lo fece sdraiare lentamente su un lettino, per paura di peggiorare la sua delicata situazione.  
Un medico del San Mungo, un certo Leo McCarthy, si era occupato per tutto il tempo di Severus, aiutato da Harry che voleva rendersi utile e ricambiare finalmente il suo professore. 

Beh....all'inizio si trattava solo di ricambiare il favore per tutte le volte che l'uomo lo aveva salvato, con il passare dei mesi alcuni sentimenti romantici iniziarono a crescere in lui. All'inizio voleva far finta di niente cercando di convincersi che era semplicemente l'ammirazione che aveva nei confronti del suo professore, ma da quel bacio....il loro primo bacio....non aveva più pensato a quelle stupide scuse accettando così i suoi sentimenti. E fu la scelta migliore della sua vita.

Harry ridacchiò. Non riusciva ancora a credere che era stato proprio Severus Piton a dare il loro primo bacio, e soprattutto non davanti a tutte quelle persone e in quel giorno!

Lo aveva baciato davanti a tutta la scuola l'ultimo giorno da studente di Harry.  
Durante la consegna dei diplomi il ragazzo aveva ovviamente ringraziato e salutato gli insegnanti, Piton era l'ultimo.  
Harry si era avvicinato con il cuore che batteva furiosamente nel petto, anche se lui cercava di ignorarlo, e aveva guardato il suo insegnante che aveva un'espressione impassibile stampata in faccia, come sempre d'altronde. Gli aveva stretto la mano ringraziandolo e aveva lanciato uno sguardo alla folla che sicuramente si aspettava una risposta sarcastica dal famigerato 'pipistrello dei sotterranei',ma Severus, con grande stupore di tutti, non aveva detto niente e continuava a guardare Harry. E proprio mentre stava per andarsene per raggiungere Ron ed Hermione lo aveva tirato dal braccio e lo aveva baciato. 

Era stato un bacio estremamente dolce e pieno d'amore, di certo non se lo aspettava così tenero dall'uomo, e presto si era ritrovato a ricambiare appassionatamente.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel loro primo bacio,era sicuramente il più bello e il più magico di tutti.  
Si erano staccati riluttanti, seguiti da sussurri e grida di sorpresa e disgusto della folla. Un orecchio attento avrebbe potuto anche sentire le minacce di morte di Sirius, il padrino di Harry, dirette a Piton.

"Ti amo Harry Potter" gli aveva sussurrato Severus nell'orecchio ignorando completamente la folla, gli scatti dei giornalisti e un Sirius Black arrabbiato a morte con lui.

E lì il cuore di Harry era esploso....non si era mai immaginato di sentire quelle parole uscire dalle labbra di lui. Senza pensarci ulteriormente aveva attirato Severus in un altro bacio "ti amo Severus Piton" aveva sussurrato a sua volta.

Ridacchiò felice ripensando a quella giornata e a tutti quei volti scioccati. Poi fu riportato alla realtà da una voce profonda "a che stai pensando Harry?" domandò il suo compagno dandogli un bacio sul collo nudo. 

Lui e Severus avevano appena fatto l'amore, ora si stavano riposando tranquillamente sul letto matrimoniale. Erano entrambi ancora nudi sotto le lenzuola nere di raso -scelte da Severus ovviamente. Harry aveva optato per alcune rosse e oro, ma l'idea era stata bocciata immediatamente dal compagno- e si godevano il calore del corpo dell'altro.

"Stavo pensando a quando ci siamo dati il nostro primo bacio. A quanto era fantastico" confessò girandosi di lato per poter guardare il suo compagno negli occhi, poi gli diede un bacio che di casto aveva ben poco e sussurrò malizioso passandogli una mano sul petto, vicina al capezzolo sinistro "facciamo un secondo round?"

Severus ridacchiò, una cosa che ormai faceva spesso in compagnia del giovane "sei insaziabile lo sai?"

Harry lo colpì piano sulla spalla "ha parlato!" esclamò fintamente offeso prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Spinse la sua mano destra verso sotto toccandogli tutto il petto. Era quasi arrivato alla sua meta quando si sentì il fuoco del camino dal soggiorno. 

"Signor Potter" chiamò una voce dal caminetto. 

Harry sbuffò tirando la testa all'indietro "questo è sicuramente Angus" si alzò dal letto indossando velocemente dei vestiti "vado a vedere cosa vuole, torno subito" disse a Severus dandogli un piccolo bacio. 

Svogliatamente si diresse nel soggiorno della casa che condividevano con Remus e Sirius. Si trovava ad Hogsmeade in un posticino tranquillo e isolato, i giornalisti erano davvero assillanti e loro volevano avere solo un po' di pace e tranquillità.  
Era una villa,un regalo dei fan dell'Eroe del Mondo Magico -non era stata regalata ad entrambi dato che a quei tempi Severus era visto come Colui-Che-Ha-Corrotto-Il-Prescelto, tutto merito di Rita Skeeter che non faceva altro che gettare fango sull'ex Mangiamorte. Per fortuna ora sembrava essere tutto risolto e Piton non veniva più visto con odio-

"Angus buongiorno" erano ancora le dieci di mattina "cosa succede?"

"Signor Potter scusi l'ora ma gli Auror hanno bisogno di lei. Sono circondati da alcuni Mangiamorte, mi hanno mandato a chiamarla" 

Ebbene sì....alcuni Mangiamorte erano ancora a piede libero, erano riusciti a scappare dopo la fine della Guerra e gli Auror non erano mai riusciti a catturarli dato che fino a quel momento erano rimasti nascosti chissà dove.

"Ok arrivo immediatamente, finalmente li cattureremo" trasfigurò i suoi abiti nella divisa da Auror che aveva preso in prestito dall'ufficio -lui non era un Auror. Aveva cambiato idea dopo essersi preso cura di Severus ed era diventato un medimago al San Mungo, era uno dei migliori. Ma a volte, per le missioni più difficili, aiutava volentieri gli Auror- , poi sentì due braccia avvogerlo da dietro. Si girò nell'abbraccio trovandosi faccia a faccia con il suo compagno "Sev devo andare, hanno bisogno di me"

"Fai attenzione" mormorò prima di baciarlo "ti amo" glielo diceva sempre quando il più giovane andava in missione, Harry lo considerava come una specie di portafortuna.

"Ti amo anche io Sev" disse per poi scomparire tra le fiamme e l'uomo non poté fare a meno di fare un lieve sorriso.

Severus si andò a sedere sulla poltrona preferita di Harry e sospirò pesantemente. Era sempre preoccupato quando il ragazzo partiva per andare in missione. Non perché non credeva nelle sue capacità di combattere ma aveva semplicemente paura di perderlo. Perdere la cosa migliore che gli era capitata nella sua orrenda e triste vita. 

Poteva sembrare infantile, magari lo era, ma la sua paura era quella....

Era cambiato così tanto ed il merito era tutto di quella furia dai disordinati capelli neri. Da dopo la Guerra si era lentamente insuinato nella sua vita e presto era rimasto fregato:si era innamorato di Harry Potter.  
Ed era stata la cosa più bella del mondo, anche se all'inizio era la più spaventosa e terribile. 

Ora sorrideva -non in pubblico o con chiunque ovviamente-, era più gentile -con chi secondo lui lo meritava-, più amichevole -con pochissimi fortunati- e trattava meglio gli studenti non favorendo più i Serpeverde. 

E Severus Piton era felice. Felice di quella vita. Felice dell'amore di Harry. 

⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Heyy ecco a voi una nuova storia! E spero anche che sia originale XD 
> 
> Vi dico già da ora che probabilmente gli aggiornamenti saranno piuttosto lenti ma spero che la leggerete lo stesso.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry uscì dall'altra parte del camino ritrovandosi davanti ad Angus, un giovane Auror abbastanza abile. Harry doveva ammettere che non era per niente un brutto ragazzo: aveva gli occhi verdi proprio come i suoi e dei capelli castani molto ricci. Si vedeva che si allenava molto ed era muscoloso. 

Angus ci aveva provato varie volte con Harry nel corso dei due anni quando partecipava ad alcune missioni, a volte cercava anche di farlo separare da Severus ovviamente senza riuscirci. Una volta, però, era quasi riuscito nell'intento e da allora Harry cercava sempre di evitare di stargli vicino se non era strettamente necessario. 

"Presto signor Potter, dobbiamo smaterializzarci immediatamente" non diede nemmeno il tempo di dire un semplice 'ok' che Angus gli prese il braccio per smaterializzarsi. Harry sapeva benissimo che lui sapeva smaterializzarsi da solo, cercava semplicemente un modo per toccarlo.

In un secondo si ritrovarono in un luogo spazioso, all'aperto. La terra sotto i loro piedi era del tutto bruciata, non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di vegetazione e tutte le case erano distrutte. 

Poco più distante da i due uomini c'erano alcuni Auror che si occupavano di soccorrere alcuni Babbani scossi e di farli andare via. Molti bambini piangevano, la maggior parte di loro potevano avere dai tre a sette anni, alcuni erano addirittura feriti. I più grandi erano completamente nel panico. Erano troppo scioccati da quello che stavano vedendo: maghi, incantesimi, la loro città distrutta, i loro figli feriti come loro. 

Si sentì la risata pazza di Bellatrix Lestrange e Harry voltò la testa da dove proveniva il suono, la bacchetta già impugnata. 

Diede una rapida occhiata a tutta la situazione: erano nei guai. Quelli che una volta erano dei Mangiamorte si erano allenati un sacco dalla caduta del loro Signore, volevano vendicarsi e continuare la 'missione' del loro Maestro. Erano molto forti, più degli Auror a quanto sembrava.

E chi c'era ovviamente a capo di tutti loro? Bellatrix Lestrange naturalmente. Colei che desiderava il potere, il suo Maestro e la morte di tutti quelli che si erano opposti ai loro ideali, a partire da Harry Potter. Il Prescelto, Il-Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto....baggianate secondo lei, quel giovane era solo un vile essere umano che doveva prima soffrire e poi morire.

Harry si unì subito alla battaglia finendo in prima fila, Angus invece andò ad aiutare gli altri Auror con i Babbani. 

"Bene bene bene, guardate un po' chi c'è. Il grande Harry Potter si è finalmente degnato di venire" disse la voce di Bellatrix "hai dovuto aspettare la morte di qualche insulso Auror prima di presentarti? Che vigliacco"

"Non sono un vigliacco!" urlò di rimando, tutti si erano fermati a guardarli.

Bellatrix ridacchiò follemente poi si guardó intorno. Tutti i suoi alleati erano fermi, immobili, proprio come i suoi nemici "beh? Perché vi siete fermati? Volete per caso farvi battere da questi inetti, da queste persone inutili? COMBATTETE! FATELI FUORI!" gridò alterata iniziando a lanciare inaspettate Cruciatus ai nemici "MUOVETEVI!"

Gli ex Mangiamorte annuirono immediatamente e la battaglia ricominciò da dove era stata interrotta. Maledizioni volavano da una parte all'altra, alcune gridate altre dette silenziosamente. 

Harry era ovviamente il più attaccato, Bellatrix non gli dava tregua. Voleva vendetta, voleva uccidere colui che aveva fatto morire il suo Signore e il padre di sua figlia. 

La situazione per gli Auror e Harry era davvero critica: dieci di loro erano feriti gravemente e sette erano morti. Dal fronte degli ex Mangiamorte la situazione andava più che bene: solo cinque di loro erano feriti e solo uno era morto. 

Poi Harry vide il buio all'improvviso e subito dopo perse i sensi: era svenuto.

⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Ehm.... è brevissimo(e fa schifo)! A mia difesa dico che non sono brava a descrivere combattimenti e cose del genere rip....
> 
> Giuro io ci ho provato eh, ho riscritto il capitolo più di una volta (ci sono stata tutto sabato pomeriggio praticamente). Avrei fatto a meno di questo scontro ma serviva per andare avanti con la storia.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus era seduto sul divano ,alla Tana, affiancato da Sirius Black e Remus Lupin che si baciavano appassionatamente. 

E ora vi starete chiedendo come mai Severus si trovava alla Tana?   
Perché lui e Sirius non si stavano uccidendo con le loro stesse mani?   
E perché Sirius e Remus si stavano baciando(e forse è anche la cosa più ovvia e normale) ?

Beh partiamo con la prima domanda: quando Harry e Severus si sono messi insieme il giorno della laurea del primo, Molly e Arthur si erano avvicinati titubanti. Era stato uno shock, così come per tutti, vedere loro due che si baciavano. Insomma, sapevano che erano diventati una sorta di amici ma non avrebbero mai immaginato che questa amicizia si sarebbe trasformata in amore!

Comunque Harry sembrava molto felice e per loro contava solo quello, anche se significava avere come compagno Severus Piton. Un uomo vent'anni più grande di lui e un suo,ormai, ex insegnante. 

Appena Harry era sceso dal piccolo palco, che era stato messo per la consegna dei diplomi, si erano ovviamente congratulati con lui per la laurea.   
Poi Molly si era rivolta all'uomo vestito completamente di nero vicino al ragazzo. Senza preavviso lo aveva abbracciato forte e gli aveva sussurrato: 'benvenuto in famiglia' 

Severus prima era molto, ma davvero tanto, riluttante a partecipare a cene di famiglie ed altre cose del genere.

Vedeva George Weasley senza un orecchio, quello che lui aveva colpito con il Sectumsempra;

Vedeva il suo gemello, Fred Weasley, che era miracolosamente sopravvissuto durante la Battaglia. Stava per essere colpito da un Mangiamorte, uno come lui....con lo stesso Marchio. Era riuscito a salvarlo, Fred era grato per quello. Harry glielo diceva sempre;

E infine vedeva Ginny Weasley.... lei amava Harry. Lo amava veramente tanto, tantissimo. Lo si vedeva da come lo guardava amorevolmente, da come gli parlava dolcemente. Nei suoi occhi aveva visto la tristezza, la delusione e anche un po' di odio nei suoi confronti.  
Gli era dispiaciuto sul serio. Poteva non essere idoneo con il suo personaggio ma lui la capiva. Perché anche lui aveva subito una delusione d'amore: quando la sua migliore amica, Lily Evans, si era messa insieme a James Potter, il suo acerrimo nemico durante gli anni ad Hogwarts. 

Ma con il tempo era cambiato, Harry lo aveva fatto cambiare. Voleva che Severus si sentisse tranquillo con la sua famiglia. 

Aveva iniziato prima con gli altri membri Weasley, a partire con Arthur e Molly. Beh....era stato così semplice con loro, lo avevano accettato fin dal primo istante, fin dal loro primo bacio quando tutti ne erano disgustati. 

C'era anche un profondo rispetto tra di loro, anche se Severus non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, da quando lavoravano insieme nell'Ordine della Fenice ed era andato via via crescendo da dopo la guerra. 

Si erano addirittura scusati per averlo odiato durante il suo anno da preside, dovevano capire che c'era qualcosa che non andava: avevano sempre pensato che per Severus, Albus era come un padre. Non lo avrebbe mai ucciso volontariamente!   
E Severus era rimasto di sasso....non erano loro che dovevano chiedere scusa, lui doveva farlo. Ma Severus Piton era conosciuto anche per il suo immenso orgoglio, quindi non lo fece. O meglio si....ma quattro mesi dopo. E sempre per merito di Harry.  
Si era maledetto mentalmente per essersi rammollito mentre pronunciava quelle parole: 'non avete nessuna colpa per avermi odiato dopo aver ucciso Albus, anche io l'avrei fatto. Io devo chiedervi scusa per tutto quello che avete passato, non voi.'

E dopo quel momento Severus era più tranquillo con i signori Weasley, era come se con quelle parole un grosso peso si era tolto dalle sue spalle. 

Aveva fatto la stessa cosa con i fratelli maggiori, Charlie e Bill.

Poi Harry era passato ai due gemelli, ma li aveva presi singolarmente. 

Aveva iniziato da George, il quale l'aveva presa sul ridere dicendo che anche i migliori potevano sbagliare mira. Non era arrabbiato con Severus, aveva capito che non voleva colpire lui ma un Mangiamorte.   
E poi, parole sue, aveva sempre l'altro orecchio per sentirci.

Poi fu il turno di Fred che non credeva alle proprie orecchie.... Severus Piton si sentiva in colpa quando lo aveva salvato dalla morte? E per di più ferendosi? Beh....Fred lo aveva preso per pazzo e, come un vero Grifondoro, ebbe il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia. 

La più difficile fu Ginny. Severus si sentiva in colpa per aver ferito la ragazza, essendoci passato anche lui da adolescente ad una delusione d'amore. Ma Harry lo aveva rassicurato che non era mica colpa sua, erano entrambi innamorati e non potevano farci niente.... lo stesso aveva detto la diretta interessata, anche se nella voce si poteva sentire un pizzico di tristezza. 

Ron era rimasto indifferente, lo odiava solo per come lo trattava a scuola. Gli parlava il poco indispensabile. 

Quindi ora, a distanza di due anni, Severus Piton si sentiva veramente a casa con i Weasley.   
Anche se a volte erano troppo esuberanti e chiassosi, soprattutto i gemelli Weasley con i loro scherzi. 

⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Eeeh niente a volte mi sento proprio in vena di scrivere e mi vengono capitoli davvero lunghi e soprattutto diversi da come li avevo immaginati....
> 
> Prendete questo per esempio. La mia idea originale è arrivata fino a qui : 'Severus era seduto sul divano alla Tana, affiancato da Sirius Black e Remus Lupin che si baciavano appassionatamente'.   
> Poi le mie dita hanno iniziato a scrivere da sole sulla tastiera ed ecco cosa ne è uscito fuori XD
> 
> Anyway perdonatemi se ho pubblicato dopo tutto questo tempo ma a quanto pare i professori si sono messi d'accordo per bombardarci senza pietà con interrogazioni e compiti e con quella che dovrebbe essere l'alternanza scuola lavoro ( altre 4 ore davanti al computer praticamente) -.-  
> Come se non bastasse la mia vista è peggiorata tanto e beh....sto cercando di evitare di stare sempre davanti ad uno schermo, almeno per il momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Perché lui e Sirius non si stavano uccidendo con le loro stesse mani? 

Strano ma vero, i due erano diventati amici. Anzi i tre, considerando anche Remus. E sempre merito di Harry. 

Con Remus era stato più facile. Il lupo mannaro era veramente pentito di non aver fatto niente per aiutarlo durante gli anni ad Hogwarts mentre gli altri Malandrini lo disturbavano, e Severus aveva ammesso che era quello che odiava di meno dei quattro. 

Remus aveva spiegato tutto al pozionista, di come non voleva perdere gli unici amici che avesse mai avuto e si era addirittura scusato a nome di tutti i Malandrini. 

Erano le parole che Severus voleva tanto sentire da ragazzo, e quando Remus le aveva pronunciate quasi stentava a crederci. Era rimasto diffidente per tanto tempo, non riusciva proprio a fidarsi di Lupin.

Ma Harry, ovviamente, gli aveva fatto cambiare idea facendogli notare che erano molto simili: entrambi erano mal visti dalla società -uno perché era un ex Mangiamorte e l'altro perché era un lupo mannaro-, non volevano perdere le persone a loro care per niente al mondo -Lily e i Malandrini- ed erano tutti e due davvero intelligenti.   
E sempre secondo Harry se non fosse stato per la rivalità tra Severus e gli altri tre Malandrini sicuramente sarebbero potuti diventare amici, sicuramente nessuno dei due avrebbe giudicato l'altro. 

Ma non aveva funzionato, Severus era rimasto ancora diffidente nei confronti di Remus. Quindi Harry aveva pensato di farli collaborare insieme per cercare una cura alla licantropia: Severus avrebbe modificato la pozione Anti-lupo grazie ad un libro scritto in serpentese -ebbene si, anche se aveva sconfitto Voldemort poteva ancora parlare quella lingua- che il giovane aveva tradotto in inglese e Remus si sarebbe sottoposto ai vari esperimenti. 

E aveva funzionato! 

Avevano trovato una cura alla licantropia! Ora Remus non si trasformava in lupo mannaro ad ogni luna piena ma poteva farlo ogni volta che voleva senza essere violento o pericoloso, era cosciente di quello che faceva e succedeva.

Questo li aveva uniti, Severus era riuscito a fidarsi e ad aprirsi con Remus. E Lupin non poteva esserne più felice. 

Con Sirius....beh.... i due si odiavano a morte ed Harry non aveva mai creduto veramente ad una riconciliazione tra i due, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo al suo ultimo giorno da studente ad Hogwarts. Voleva addirittura prendere a pugni il pozionista!

Ma il giovane Grifondoro non si era perso d'animo: voleva che il suo compagno fosse accettato da tutte le persone che gli erano vicine e quindi questo includeva anche il suo padrino.

C'era voluto molto tempo, davvero tanto ma c'era riuscito. Complice anche il fatto che Severus era riuscito a rendere felice Remus trovando una cura alla licantropia. 

Un'altra cosa che li aveva aiutati ad avvicinarsi era che volevano vendicarsi dei Dursley: Harry aveva trovato il coraggio per dire tutto quello che gli avevano fatto.....di come l'avevano trattato -come un fottutissimo elfo domestico, parole di Sirius-, di come lo consideravano anormale, di come lo avevano quasi cacciato di casa quando avevano scoperto che era gay -era già anormale, poi si aggiungeva questo! Non poteva andare bene ai Dursley....- e del fatto che fino agli undici anni viveva nel sottoscala. 

Sirius aveva già in mente come tormentarli ed era rimasto sorpreso dei piani 'malvagi' di Severus. Quindi avevano iniziato ad architettare scherzi su scherzi, Sirius prendendo spunto da molti fatti dai Malandrini. 

Addirittura ora i Dursley erano vittime dei due pianificatori: Vernon aveva paura degli spazi ristretti -idea di Sirius- ed ogni giorno riceveva almeno dieci colpi di frusta ogni ora -idea di Severus-;   
Petunia aveva delle visioni a causa di alcune pozioni,preparate da Severus, che Sirius aveva messo nel tè della donna grazie al Mantello dell'Invisibilità che aveva preso ad Harry. Ora vedeva tutto quello che avevano fatto a suo nipote su suo figlio, il suo Didino. In più Sirius aveva approfittato di quella visita per fargli vari scherzi grazie ad alcuni prodotti che i Weasley gli avevano gentilmente regalato;  
A Dudley non avevano fatto molto,lo avevano solamente tormentato un po' con qualche scherzo da Malandrino, perché Harry lo aveva 'perdonato' dato che tutti meritavano una seconda possibilità.

E perché Sirius e Remus si stavano baciando?

E credo che questo lo abbiano capito tutti: loro due si erano messi insieme, esattamente tre anni fa.

Remus provava qualcosa per Sirius dai tempi della scuola, dal terzo anno. Ma l'altro preferiva divertirsi con altri ragazzi e proprio con chiunque, poco ci mancava che si portasse a letto Minus.   
Quindi lui aveva cercato di dimenticarsi e di seppellire quei sentimenti e per un periodo, quando Sirius si trovava ad Azkaban, era riuscito nell'intento. Peccato che appena aveva scoperto che non era stato lui a tradire James e Lily ma era stato quel codardo di Peter, quei sentimenti ormai sepolti dal presunto odio fecero di nuovo capolino nel suo cuore. 

Sirius invece aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per Lupin da dopo che era uscito da Azkaban ma non sapeva proprio comportarsi, quindi per i primi anni si comportò come un emerito cretino. Cercava sempre una scusa per stare da solo con Remus o per creare un qualche contatto fisico con lui ma allo stesso tempo sentiva che stava sbagliando tattica quindi provava a farlo ingelosire uscendo con altri uomini. 

Poi aveva capito che stava sbagliando, che se veramente lo amava doveva impegnarsi di più. Quindi aveva iniziato a comportarsi più seriamente conquistandolo piano a piano con tutto l'amore di cui era capace, fino a quando Remus non gli aveva confessato che lo amava dal terzo anno di scuola e che stava solo aspettando e sperando che maturasse perché lui non avrebbe mai provato quei sentimenti per qualcun altro.

E lì Sirius Black si era sentito un vero stupido. 

⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Che ne pensate dell'idea di far diventare amici Remus e Sirius con Sevy? Può sembrare impossibile, e lo è sicuramente 😂, ma è una cosa che mi è sempre piaciuta, sin dalla prima volta che ho letto i libri. 
> 
> E beh....Remus e Sirius li shippo tantissimo quindi non potevo non metterli insieme🙃


	5. Chapter 5

"Ragazzi potreste smetterla di fare cose così sconce in pubblico? Prendetevi una stanza!" sbottò Severus mentre una testolina dai capelli rossi e ricci fece capolino dalle scale "c'è pure una minorenne. Non sono cose da fare con un pubblico minore di diciassette anni"

"Oh andiamo Rus smettila di rompere le scatole!" disse Sirius staccandosi dalle labbra del compagno "se ci fosse Harry staresti facendo lo stesso"

"Questo è irrilevante" borbottò. Gli mancava Harry....erano passate tre ore da quando era andato in missione ed ancora non era ritornato: la cosa era preoccupante e non poteva nemmeno contattarlo "e smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo. Lo sai che mi da fastidio"

"Ed è per questo che ti chiamo in questo modo" disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo "rassegnati Rus"

Aveva iniziato a chiamarlo così da quando erano diventati amici e aveva accettato la sua relazione con il figlioccio.   
Era un modo per prenderlo in giro scherzosamente e il fatto che a Severus desse così fastidio era una cosa che lo divertiva e lo incitava a continuare a chiamarlo in quel modo.

L'idea, la cretinata suprema secondo il modesto parere di Severus Piton, gli era venuta quando un giorno aveva sentito il suo figlioccio chiamarlo 'Sev'.   
Quindi aveva pensato: ma se Harry lo chiama Sev e cioè con la prima parte del suo nome, perché non chiamarlo con la parte finale del suo nome, cioè Rus? Geniale no?

E il bello è che era riuscito a convincere Remus ad usare quel soprannome!

"Felpato, Rus basta litigare" intervenì Remus che intanto era andato dalla bambina dai capelli rossi 

"Ma noi non stiamo litigando amore"

"Come se non vi conoscessi" disse per ritornare a sedersi sul divano con la bambina in braccio. 

Si chiamava Chloe e aveva all'incirca quattro anni, con i capelli rosso fuoco e ricci e gli occhi di un azzurro brillante.   
Severus e Remus l'avevano trovata con un altro bambino mentre stavano cercando alcuni ingredienti per la cura alla licantropia. Avevano scoperto che erano entrambi orfani -il papà di Chloe era stato arrestato per maltrattamento su una minorenne, sua figlia, e poi era morto dopo il primo anno di prigione mentre la mamma era morta dopo il parto. I genitori del bambino erano morti entrambi durante la Guerra- e li avevano portati alla Tana.

"Hey Chloe, dov'è Noah ?" domandò Sirius alla bambina:adorava il bambino e voleva tanto passare del tempo insieme. 

Noah era l'altro bimbo che era stato trovato da Remus e Severus ed aveva otto anni. Era molto calmo. I suoi capelli erano nerissimi, gli occhi azzurri come quelli di Chloe. 

"Non lo so" rispose con una vocina adorabile "prima era con Fred e George" 

"Oh ok"

"Posso stare sulle ginocchia di Sev?" domandò sempre con quella voce adorabile. 

"Ma certo Chloe" disse gentilmente Remus per poi passare la bambina al suo vicino di posto 

"Lupin....no" 

"Ma come no Rus? Ti adora, non vorrai mica renderla triste?"

Era vero. A Chloe era piaciuto da subito quell'uomo dall'aria burbera vestito sempre di nero. Voleva passare sempre del tempo con lui e piano a piano si era affezionata anche ad Harry, il fidanzato del suo 'amichetto'

Non lo aveva detto a nessuno, era una bambina molto timida e l'esperienza con suo padre l'aveva segnata molto anche se era davvero piccolissima, ma voleva tanto avere un papà come Harry e Severus. Erano così bravi!

Furono interrotti da una voce che proveniva dal camino "signor Piton, Signor Black, Signor Lupin presto dovete venire. È urgente!"

Severus riconobbe immediatamente quella voce.... non poteva sbagliarsi: era quella di Angus, l'Auror che ci provava sempre con il SUO Harry. 

Si avvicinò svogliatamente al caminetto per vedere quell'odiosa faccia, seguito subito dagli altri due uomini che detestavano anche Angus: Remus era geloso come Severus mentre Sirius una volta era andato a letto con lui e il giorno seguente l'Auror l'aveva umiliato in pubblico sulle sue.... doti.

"Signor Murphy" iniziò Piton usando lo stesso tono che faceva spaventare o far scoppiare in lacrime i poveri studenti che finivano sotto la sua ira "a cosa devo questo....piacere....?" l'ultima parola era chiaramente sarcastica ma a quanto pare Angus non lo capì.

"Si tratta di Harry. Si trova in ospedale ed è urgente. Venite presto!"

⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Non so perché ma questo capitolo mi sembra breve....


End file.
